So Happy I Could Die
by Honey G
Summary: and it’s all right... Ron adorava aquela Lavender loira.
1. Adoro essa Lavender Brown

**1. Adoro essa Lavender Brown.**

* * *

**_"I love that Lavender blonde_**

_Amo essa Lavender loira_

**_The way she moves, the way she walks"_**

_Seus gestos, o jeito como anda¹_

* * *

Ao contrário dos irmãos, Ron era um fracasso com mulheres. Fred e George viviam com fãs ao redor, Percy namorava sério, Bill ia se casar com uma _veela_. Até Charlie, solteiro convicto, quando queria uma garota, a conquistava facilmente. Mas _ele_, ele era um fracasso.

Sua situação poderia ter melhorado no Baile de Inverno. Estava acompanhado de uma das garotas mais bonitas, Padma Patil. Mas naquela noite tudo em que ele conseguia pensar era em Hermione dançando com aquele idiota do Krum. Não tinha assunto, não tinha vontade.

Ficou grato ao perceber que as gêmeas Patil não ficaram tão chateadas com ele e Harry, já que no quinto ano lá estavam elas na AD. Eram bonitas, é verdade, e muito diferentes. Parvati tão risonha, fútil, louca pelo oculto, e Padma tão séria, responsável, inteligente. E as duas tinham como amiga Lavender Brown.

Lavender. Ron adorava ela. Era divertida, um pouco risonha demais, mas corajosa, interessada. Era uma daquelas meninas que ele conseguia conversar ser se sentir um idiota, coisa que quase sempre acontecia com Hermione. Lavender o fazia se sentir Ronald. _Só_ Ronald.

E era bonita, ah, era. Seu cabelo loiro caindo em cachos pelos ombros, cachos estes que balançavam quando ela ria alto, e tinha uma risada gostosa. Bom-humor. Tão diferente da... enfim. Ela não andava com ar de cansada, mas sempre com um ar de juventude. Era sensível. Lembrava-se de quando seu coelhinho morreu. Hermione foi tão insensível com ela.

Por que raios ele ficava comparando Lavender com Hermione?

A resposta ele sabia. Talvez seu consciente quisesse alguém assim espirituoso, que andava cheio de colares e pulseiras ao invés de livros, que risse das suas piadas ao invés de olhar com repreensão. Mas seu subconsciente, aquele quase adormecido, sabia que todos os pensamentos e sentimentos eram daquela que ele chamava de _melhor amiga_.

Começo do sexto ano. Ele sabia que não era um perfeito monitor, mas nem queria isso. Apanhou o Frisbee Dentado da mão de Hermione dizendo, _"sempre quis ter um"_. Pra variar, ela o olhou com irritação, mas alguém riu. Lavender Brown. Riu, mostrando aquele sorriso aberto, naquele rosto rosado, aquela menina tão cheia de vida.

E quando tudo parecia um desastre nos treinos pra goleiro, onde estava aquela cabeça-dura? _"Boa sorte!"_, ele ouviu da arquibancada. Era Lavender Brown. Envergonhada, ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Alguma coisa despencou no seu estômago.

Então ele viu Ginny e Dean Thomas, no maior agarro. E teve que ouvir da irmã a confirmação de algo que o consumia há alguns anos. _"Hermione deu uns amassos no Viktor Krum"_. Isso o atormentava de um jeito incontrolável. Ron queria que _ele_ tivesse dado uns amassos na Hermione, mas não confessaria isso por nada no mundo.

Pareceu que tudo tinha piorado. Não conseguia defender mais nada, não conseguia ficar no mesmo recinto que ela, Harry disse que se continuasse assim, o tiraria do time e o desafiava o tempo todo. Ele precisava de uma luz, de algo bom para animá-lo.

Primeiro jogo, Grifinória versus Sonserina. Não estava preparado. Acordara com ânsias e elas continuaram no café. Não queria decepcionar o time, a Casa, e, principalmente, Harry. Este era o novo capitão, e ele não queria que o amigo perdesse logo o primeiro jogo. Oras, porque não escolheu o McLaggen? Era uma escolha sensata. Agora era isso, um goleiro de merda.

"_Anime-se Ron! Sei que você vai ser genial!"_, ele ouviu uma garota gritar. Não seria genial, ele _não era_ genial. Estava tomando um gole de suco de abóbora quando Hermione gritou, _"Não beba isso, Ron"_.

Ele perguntou o porquê, ela disse que Harry tinha posto algo no suco. _"Ron, estou avisando, não beba isso!"_. Dane-se você e seus avisos, ele pensou. Virou o copo e tomou o suco num gole só. _"Pare de mandar em mim, Hermione"_.

Estalou os lábios, ainda zonzo. No caminho para o vestiário concordou com qualquer coisa sobre o tempo que Harry disse. Segundo Ginny, as condições estavam ideais. Vaisey fora, Malfoy fora, um idiota de apanhador. Que sorte. _Sorte_.

"_Eu... você... minha bebida... meu suco de abóbora... você não..."_, mas Harry ignorou.

Seguiu-se o melhor jogo da história.

"_Sei que você vai ser genial!"_. Agora lembrava, ao fim do jogo, Lavender Brown acreditava nele.

_"Adoro essa Lavender Brown"_.

* * *

_**¹ Essa música é a So Happy I Could Die, da Lady GaGa, que vai aparecer em todos os capítulos ;D**_

_**Obrigada Gika Black por betar!**_


	2. Tão feliz que poderia morrer

**2. Tão feliz que poderia morrer.**

* * *

"_**Star lighting us 'cause we're having a good time**_

_Estrelas nos iluminando porque estamos nos divertindo_

_**Eh, eh, eh, eh, so happy I could die…" **_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, tão feliz que poderia morrer…_

* * *

_"Você não devia ter feito isso. Você ouviu o que o Slughorn disse, é ilegal"_

"_Que é que você vai fazer, nos denunciar?"_

"_Do que vocês estão falando?"_, perguntou Harry.

"_Você sabe perfeitamente do que estamos falando! Você incrementou o suco de Ron no café da manhã com a poção da felicidade! Felix Felicis!"_.

"_Não, não fiz isso"_

"_Fez, sim, Harry, e foi por isso que deu tudo certo, jogadores da Sonserina faltaram e Ron defendeu todas as bolas!"_

"_Não pus nada no suco!"_, Harry mostrou o frasco intacto.

"_Queria que Ron pensasse que eu tinha posto, por isso fingi quando percebi que você estava olhando. Você defendeu tudo porque se sentiu sortudo. Você fez tudo sozinho"._

Não fazia sentido. _"Não havia realmente nada no meu suco de abóbora? Mas o tempo está bom... e Vaisey não pode jogar... sinceramente, você não me deu a poção da sorte?"_

Harry negou com a cabeça. Milhares de pensamentos e lembranças alcançaram a cabeça de Ron.

Ela nunca confia no seu potencial. Ela sempre duvida de você. Você fez tudo _sozinho_.

"_Você pôs Felix Felicis no suco do Ron hoje de manhã, foi por isso que ele defendeu tudo!"_, ele imitou a voz de Hermione. _"Está vendo? Consigo pegar as bolas sem ajuda, Hermione!"_

"_Eu nunca disse que você não conseguia... Ron, você também achou que tinha bebido!"_

Dane-se você e o que você disse, ele pensou passando decidido por ela, com a vassoura no ombro. Eu fiz tudo sozinho. Eu _fui_ genial. E Ron não pode refrear o rosto de Lavender que surgira em sua mente, sorrindo, encorajando-o. Genial. _Ela_ quem era genial.

* * *

No salão comunal, uma multidão veio cumprimentá-lo. Gritos, palmas, então ele viu, o sorriso brilhante vindo em sua direção. Os pingentes saltando enquanto ela corria até ele, os cachos dourados do seu cabelo solto serpenteando, o perfume doce que ela emanava.

"_Obrigada pelo apoio, Lavender. Foi muito importante"_, ele disse, e os olhos dela nunca estiveram tão brilhantes.

"_Não foi nada. Eu falei, você foi genial"_

"_Não, você foi"_

E, tão naturalmente quanto abrir os olhos ao acordar, seu rosto se aproximou do dela, sentiu a maciez da sua bochecha e então dos seus lábios.

Seu primeiro beijo começou devagar, as duas bocas se conhecendo. Mas isso não durou muito. Lavender o abraçou forte pelo pescoço, e ele agarrou sua cintura. As línguas se mexiam rápidas e aflitas, e Ron sentia um calor subir pelo corpo todo. Aquela Lavender era quente demais, até pra ele. Quando sentiu o hálito dela em seu pescoço, arrastou-a para fora do salão, para qualquer sala destrancada.

"_Estou tão feliz, Ron. Tão feliz que poderia morrer"_, Lavender comentou, a voz meiga.

"_Ah, mas você não vai morrer agora, não agora que a gente vai se divertir"_. Rindo, os dois entraram numa sala. Harry e Hermione estavam nela.

"_Ah"_, ele exclamou, acompanhado do oops de Lavender. A garota recuou, rindo. Envergonhado, tentou ignorar Hermione.

"_Oi, Harry! Estava me perguntando aonde você teria ido!"_.

Quando Hermione saltou da mesa onde estava, Ron viu que ao redor de sua cabeça, uma coroa de passarinhos dourados pipilava feliz.

"_Você não devia deixar a Lavender esperando lá fora. Ela vai perguntar aonde você terá ido"_, sussurrou Hermione. Ela estava brava. Mas ele fingiu não se importar.

A garota já estava saindo quando gritou, _"Oppugno!"_ e os passarinhos vieram como flechas contra Ron, que ganiu e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, tentando se proteger, em vão.

"_Melivradisso!"_.

* * *

"_ELA O QUÊ?"_

"_Passarinhos. Lançou um monte pra me bicar!"_. Ron achou a oportunidade excelente para contar para Lavender.

Depois de alguns minutos a ouvindo insultar Hermione, quando sua paciência e falta de moralismo acabaram, ele se aconchegou ao lado dela no sofá e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

"_Mas eu ainda tenho você"_.

A frase despertou Lavender para a realidade. Deitou a cabeça do rapaz em seu colo, abaixando-se para beijá-lo.

"_Faz tanto,__ tanto tempo que eu quero isso"_

"_Isso o quê?"_

"_Você, eu"_.

Ron aproximou mais o rosto dela do seu, dando-lhe um beijo demorado.

"_Você não precisava ter um gosto tão bom"_, sussurrou a garota.

Ron estava tão feliz que poderia morrer e tudo bem.


	3. Abra seu coração para mim

**3. Abra seu coração para mim.**

* * *

**_"Just give in, don't give up baby_**

_Se entrege, não desista, querido_

**_Open up your heart and your mind to me"_**

_Abra seu coração e sua mente para mim_

* * *

Aquilo era um namoro, e Ron só percebeu isso na primeira briga. Ele achava (na sua falta de experiência) que poderia dar uns beijos em Lavender quando quisesse e pronto, sem cobranças, sem responsabilidades. Mas não era bem assim.

_"O que você achou?"_, Lavender perguntou a ele, girando para mostrar alguma coisa que ele não identificou.

"_Do que?"_, disse inocente. Foi o suficiente para a garota se chatear.

"_Como 'do que?' Das minhas vestes novas, oras!" "Ah..."_ Claro que ele não ia perceber.

"_É que são pretas iguais..."_

"_Não essas, Ronald"_, Lavender disse sem paciência. _"Essas"_, e apontou para o novo suéter e a nova saia plissada.

Idênticos aos anteriores.

_"Muito bonito, Lavender"_, disse Ron displicente, querendo deixar morrer o assunto. Mas Lavender resolveu perdoá-lo pela distração e enchê-lo de beijos. _"Ok, Lav, deixa eu respirar"_

"_AAAAAWWW"_, ele se assustou com a exclamação dela.

"_Que foi?"_

"_Você me chamou de Lav!"_

"_É... é um apelido carinhoso..."_

"_AAAWWWW"_.

Eles estavam agora sentados no sofá do salão comunal, o lugar, aliás, onde mais ficavam. Lavender tinha se recostado em seu peito, e Ron se permitia viajar no perfume dos cabelos loiros da namorada.

"_Sabe de uma coisa, Ron?"_

"_O que?"_

"_Você precisa se abrir mais pra mim"_. Ele refletiu sobre o pedido, não muito convicto. Amassos eram uma coisa, agora vida privada era outra muuuuuito diferente.

Lavender levantou o rosto, ficando de frente para ele, sorrindo.

"_Abra seu coração e sua mente pra mim"_.

Ron pôs o rosto redondo dela entre suas mãos e a beijou, como se isso fosse a resposta. Ela resolveu deixar, talvez esse fosse o jeito dele demonstrar alguma coisa, talvez ele não gostasse de falar muito, e preferia agir.

Só Ron sabia que, com os olhos fechados no beijo, ele poderia beijar quem quisesse.

* * *

Ele estava enlouquecendo. Tirando o banheiro, não havia um lugar sequer que ele fosse sem Lavender. Era uma sombra. A coisa começou a perder a graça. _"Gostou do meu pingente novo, Ron?"_, ela apontou para o poodle em seu pescoço.

"_Hum"_.

Hum era a palavra (ou som) que ele mais usava ultimamente. O tempo está bom, hum, meu cabelo está bonito, hum, o que acha do meu esmalte, hum.

"_Tá vendo, Ron, você nem fala direito comigo. É só 'hum' pra tudo. Por que você não fala, alto e claro o que você acha?"_.

Porque você ia querer me matar, pensou ele.

"_Achei bem legal, Lav. Bem sua cara"_, Ron disse em tom de fim de conversa.


	4. Coisas fora de lugar

**4. Coisas fora de lugar.**

* * *

"_**I am as vain as I allow, I do my hair. I gloss my eyes.**_

Eu sou tão vaidosa quanto me permito, arrumo meu cabelo, pinto meus olhos.

_**[…] And when some things fall out the place**_

_[…] E quando as coisas estão fora de lugar_

_**I take my time. I put it back."**_

_Vou no meu tempo. Ponho tudo no lugar._

* * *

Embora Ron e Hermione não estivessem mais se falando, Lavender sentia como se a garota estivesse sempre no meio dos dois quando estavam juntos. No salão comunal, ele ficava olhando para os lados; em Hogsmeade, também; nem quando ela o levou ao Madame Pudfoot pareceu que aquela nerd de cabelo lanzudo saía da cabeça ruiva de Ron.

As coisas estavam fora de lugar.

_"Sabe, eu sou a namorada dele, eu que me preocupo com ele, mesmo assim, ele parece que não tira aquela sabichona da cabeça"_, ela contava à amiga Parvati. Esta suspirou, e, aproveitando que Lav estava de costas, fez uma careta de bem-que-eu-avisei.

"_Bom, você sabe o que tem que ela não tem. Beleza. Vaidade. Simpatia. Use isso ao seu favor"_.

Uma das coisas que faziam Ron gostar de Lav eram seus acessórios. Ela estava sempre muito arrumada, muito feminina. Lembrando disso, a garota se preparou para mais um encontro, ou melhor, mais uma tentativa de encontro. Prendeu o cabelo, se maquiou, pôs todos aqueles colares e pulseiras e foi.

* * *

_"Pois não?"_

"_Por fa__vor, um café com menta... Ron?"_

"_Cerveja amanteigada"_

Assim que os copos chegaram, começaram a tomar em silêncio. Um silêncio tenso, aliás. Era como se sempre estivessem brigados, embora não trocassem uma só ofensa. Aliás, quase nunca conversavam, brigar, então, provavelmente uma ou duas vezes.

Ron foi se aproximando dela, encostando sua cabeça no ombro da garota. Mas ela nunca se sentia satisfeita.

"_O que você está planejando pro Natal?"_

"_Família. E Harry, você sabe, passamos sempre o Natal juntos"_

"_Então você não vai ficar?"_

"_Não"_

Lavender tomou mais um gole do café, e suspirou, com vontade de chorar.

Então Ron se aproximou de novo, os rostos muito próximos, e a beijou.

"_Adoro esse seu gosto de menta"_, ele comentou, fazendo-a sorrir. Talvez ela não devesse se preocupar tanto.

"_Pensei que talvez pudéssemos__ nos encontrar no Natal..."_

"_Não prometo nada"_, interrompeu ele com aquele seu tom de fim de conversa de novo.

_"Você gosta de mim, Ronald?"_. Ele se assustou pelo uso do nome completo.

"_Claro que sim. Senão não estaria com você"_

Gosta de mim como _eu_ gosto de você, ela quis perguntar, mas o medo da resposta ser evasiva a calou.

Pra reforçar a ideia, Ron lhe beijou de novo, dessa vez mais intensamente, mas um beijo que acabou de modo abrupto.

"_Quê...?"_, mas ela só precisou virar um pouco a cabeça e ver um emaranhado de cabelo castanho saindo do Três Vassouras.

"_Você viu?"_

"_O que?"_, ela disse em claro mau humor.

"_Hermione. Estava com o McLaggen!"_

"_E daí?"_, ela sibilou, já irritada.

"_Oras... McLaggen... aquele canalha..."_. Lavender não precisou ouvir mais pra saber que seu encontro fora mais uma vez destruído pela ilustre presença da Srta. Granger.

Dias depois, Ron apareceu bufando para irem juntos à aula de Transfiguração.

"_Que foi agora, Ron?"_

"_Hermione está mesmo saindo com McLaggen. Eles vão juntos à festa do Slughorn"_. Já era demais.

"_E quem... disse... que eu... me... importo... Ronald?"_, ela falou em alto e bom tom, fazendo as orelhas dele corarem.

"_Sabe, ele estava concorrendo comigo na vaga de goleiro, temos uma rixa. Pensei que você fosse me defender!"_, ele foi se explicando no caminho.

"_E eu vou, Ron, e espero que você caia na real. Quem está do lado de quem. Quem liga pra você de verdade"_.

A frase fez efeito, e Ron apertou mais forte a mão de Lavender.


	5. No silêncio da noite

**5. No silêncio da noite.**

* * *

**_"And in the silence of the night_**

_E no silêncio da noite_

**_Through all the tears and all the lies"_**

_Por entre todas as lágrimas e todas as mentiras_

* * *

Ron gostava da noite porque podia sonhar sem ser interrompido pela sineta ou por um _"Acorde, Sr. Weasley"_ de McGonagall. Porque tudo era silêncio, sem Won-Wons e olhares furtivos à uma Hermione que o ignorava. Porque deitado naquela cama, era só ele e o veludo. E ele podia conversar em silêncio com o tecido sobre os percalços do dia.

Aliás, _que dia_.

Em nenhum momento, dos raros momentos de conversa com Lavender, ele sequer citou a probabilidade de ele, quem sabe, gostar de uma coisa desengonçada daquelas. Já não bastavam aqueles malditos suéteres cor-de-tijolo que sua mãe mandava? Qual era a intenção? Andar com ele ao lado como um cachorrinho de desfile, e uma bonita coleira escrita "My Sweetheart"?

Qual era o problema daquela Lavender?

* * *

Os grifinórios atrasados acordaram assustados naquele primeiro de fevereiro. Aos gritos, o casal mais ilustre de namorados discutia a relação. Era um dia frio, e Lavender pegava fogo. Seu castelinho de cartas estava desmoronando. Mas não era a outra a culpada. Era ela mesma.

"_Você não tem do que se culpar, Lavie. Eu avisei que o Ron era um insensível, um legume, um idiota, não era de se esperar que fosse ser o namorado mais..."_

"_Tá! Já entendi!"_. Ouvir de Parvati a verdade nua e crua fazia ela se sentir ainda pior. Mas agora ela estava lá, discutindo com o legume, indo pra aula de aparatação.

* * *

Quando precisavam ficar a sós, e isso acontecia com uma certa frequência, Ron já avisava Seamus e Harry, que se incumbiam de avisar Neville e Dean, que o quarto dos meninos estaria temporariamente fora de uso. E lá estavam eles.

Ron, sentado em sua cama, Lavender em seu colo, forçando o contato. Os beijos agressivos de sempre já não davam vazão, e a garota embrenhou uma mão sua por dentro da calça do rapaz, desespero, carência latente.

E as mãos de Ron, grandes, abarcavam os seios dela, Lavender ofegava, os olhos úmidos, na certeza de estar fazendo a coisa certa. Já estava nua, com Ron entrando nela, a dor que se tornou boa em segundos, mais rápido, mais forte. E quando tudo acabou, ela pode jurar que o ouviu dizer alguma coisa, embora não quisesse ter certeza.

Deitada com a cabeça em seu peito, uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho sem que ela pudesse contê-la. Todos os segundos ao lado dele, todas as palavras de incentivo, todos os carinhos que ela fez, cada nuque gasto naquele colar, nada disso era verdade pra Ron.

E no silêncio da noite, Lavender constatou: aquilo – _eles –_ era uma mentira.

E por todos os afagos que ele queria da _outra_, e por todo o incentivo que ele queria que fosse da _outra_, e por todos os segundos de distância da _outra_, e por aquele colar não ser menor e dado pela _outra_, ele suspirou, cansado.

E no silêncio da noite, Ron constatou: aquilo – _eles – _era uma mentira.


	6. Melhor amiga

**6. Melhor amiga.**

* * *

**_"Be your best friend and I'll love you forever_**

_Ser sua melhor amiga e eu te amarei para sempre_

**_Up in the clouds, we'll be higher than ever"_**

_ Lá encima nas nuvens, estaremos mais alto que nunca_

* * *

Chegou finalmente primeiro de março, e Ron completou 17 anos. Pode abrir as cortinas da cama com a varinha e tentar outras coisas; algumas deram certo, como convocar os sapatos, e outras deram terrivelmente errado, como fechar o zíper da calça (ele lembrou mentalmente de jamais repetir isso).

Do lado da cama, assim como no Natal, vários presentes à espera de serem abertos. Desconfiado de serem mais suéteres marrons e colares embaraçosos, foi abrindo aos poucos o primeiro, de Fred e George. _"'Doze Maneiras Infalíveis de Encantar Bruxas', bah, não preciso disso"_, e enfiou o livro na mala.

Era chato demais não ter passeio à cidade de Hogsmeade naquele dia, mas pelo menos se contentaria com aulas de Aparatação. Gostou muito do presente de Harry, um par de luvas de goleiro, mas gostou ainda mais do presente dos pais.

"_Maior arrastão esse ano!"_, ele mostrou o relógio de ouro para Harry. Era cheio de símbolos no mostrador e com estrelas no lugar de ponteiros. Sabia que era um presente de maioridade. Enquanto pensava como seria legal se mudar e morar sozinho, abriu uma caixa de caldeirões de chocolate. Harry, como o habitual, preocupado demais com Draco Malfoy.

_. . ._

"_Pronto?"_

Romilda Vane.

"_Rony! Café da manhã!"_

Romilda Vane é linda.

"Não estou com fome" "Achei que você tivesse acabado de dizer...?" "Tudo bem, eu desço com você, mas não quero comer", ele suspirou. Será que ela um dia olharia para ele? "Você acabou de comer metade de uma caixa de caldeirões de chocolate, não foi?" "Não é isso... você... não entenderia" "Então tá" "HARRY!"

O coração estava pulsando forte, ele o sentia na garganta. Romilda, eu quero Romilda. Eu _amo_ Romilda.

"_Quê?"_

"_Harry, não consigo suportar!"_

"_Não consegue suportar o quê?"_

"_Não consigo parar de pensar nela"_. E será que ela pensava em mim?

"_E o que isso impede você de tomar café?"_

"_Acho que ela não sabe que eu existo"._

Estava desesperado agora. Cada célula sua gritava pela garota mais linda do mundo, Romilda Vane...

"_Decididamente, ela sabe que você existe. Ela não para de agarrar você, não é?"_

Me agarrar? Ron piscou surpreso. _"De quem você está falando?"_

"_De quem _você_ está falando?"_

"_Romilda Vane"_, e tudo pareceu se iluminar ao dizer esse nome.

"_Isto é uma brincadei__ra, certo? Você está brincando"_

"_Acho... Harry, ach__o que estou apaixonado por ela"_

"_Ok, ok, di__z isso outra vez de cara séria"_

"_AMO A ROMILDA. Você notou os cabelos dela, são negros e brilhantes e macios... e os olhos? Aqueles enormes, negros? E..."_

"_É engraçado e tudo o mais, mas chega de brincadeira, tá? Acabou"_.

ROMILDA VANE NÃO É BRINCADEIRA.

De repente, deu um soco em Harry, e ele o levantou pelo calcanhar com um feitiço.

"_Por que isso?"_

"_Você a ofendeu, Harry! Você __disse que era uma brincadeira!"_

"_Isso é uma piração! Que é que deu em... onde você arranjou __esses caldeirões de chocolate?"_

"_Foram presentes de aniversário!"_, Ron gritou tentando descer. _"Eu lhe ofereci um, não foi?"_

"_Você simplesmente os apanhou no chão, não foi?" _Ron sentia o sangue inundar a cabeça.

"_Caíram da minha cama, tá bem? Me solte!"_

"_Não caíram da sua cama, seu retardado, você não entende? Eles são meus, eu os atirei fora do malão quando estava procurando o mapa. São os caldeirões de chocolate que a Romilda..."_

"Romilda? Você disse Romilda? Harry... eu conheço ela? Você pode me apresentar?"

"_É, vou lhe apresentar. Vou descer você agora, ok?"_. Ron caiu na cama, mas se levantou ágil e sorridente. _Quero encontrar Romilda Vane_.

* * *

Iam ao escritório de Slughorn, ela parecia ter aulas particulares com ele. No caminho, aquela loira chata apareceu.

"_Você está atrasado, Won-Won! Comprei um presente de..."_

"_Me deixa em paz. Harry vai me apresentar Romilda Vane"_

Tropeçou na sala, mas ela ainda não estava lá. Estava bonitão. Tomou um tônico para os nervos. Era o momento. Era a chance com Romilda Vane. Com...

_. . ._

Ai que horror. Aniversário de m...

"_Bem, um bom aniversário para você, Ralph"_

"_Ron"_

Ele virou o copo.

* * *

"_Ele disse 'me deixa em paz'?"_ Lavender concordou com a cabeça, lágrimas caindo copiosamente no colo. _"Lavie, ele é mais idiota do que eu pensava"_, disse Parvati dando um abraço na amiga.

"_Sabe__, ele não parecia muito normal"_

"_Ele__ não é normal"_

"_Sério"_, Lav se afastou para encará-la. _"Ele estava transtornado"_

"_Sempre você que se ferra nessas!"_

_Ahh, eu não vou perder meu Won-Won assim._

* * *

Estava afundando... num mar escuro... não conseguia respirar... Hermione.

"Her... mi... o... ne"

* * *

Ron foi envenenado. E ninguém pra contar isso pra ela.

Se ao menos ela fosse a _melhor amiga dele_...


	7. O mundo dá voltas

**7. O mundo dá voltas.**

* * *

**_"Just know when that glass is empty_**

_Saiba que quando as coisas estão ruins_

**_But the world's gonna bend, yeah"_**

_O mundo dá voltas, é_

* * *

Voltando ao normal, acordou sem abrir os olhos, e sentiu uma mão segurando a sua. Aquele perfume suave que ele tanto gostava, que tinha sentido na Amortentia. Não era possível, aquela era Hermione segurando sua mão? Preferiu não abrir os olhos, podia ser mesmo um sonho.

"_Srta. Granger, por favor. Precisa ir"_, ouviu madame Pomfrey.

"_Tudo bem"_, respondeu Hermione resignada, fazendo um último carinho em Ron e indo embora.

* * *

Era a manhã do jogo Grifinória x Lufa-Lufa e ele poderia muito bem assistir, se não fosse a preocupação desnecessária de madame Pomfrey.

"_E, por falar em se livrar de pessoas, quer para de fingir que está dormindo quando a Lavender vem visitar você? Ela é outra que está me deixando maluco"_, Harry lhe disse, se preparando para ir ao campo.

_"Ah... tudo bem"_, Ron respondeu sem graça. Mas não era fácil, não era _nada_ fácil. Se no começo tudo era lindo e se sentir adorado nunca lhe pareceu tão justo, agora Ron não conseguia lidar com a responsabilidade de terminar.

"_Se você não quer mais namorar, é só dizer a ela"_

"_É... bem... não é tão fácil, não é?" _Claro, Harry, qual sua experiência nisso? _"Hermione vai passar aqui antes do jogo?"_, perguntou tentando ser displicente, mas sem conseguir disfarçar a ansiedade na voz.

"_Não, ela já foi para o campo com a Ginny"_

"_Ah... certo"_.

Quando Harry se foi, ele ficou sozinho, ouvindo um jogo absurdamente narrado por Luna Lovegood. Era tão engraçado vê-la discutindo com Hermione...

De repente, a porta da enfermaria se abre e entram por ela pessoas carregando um Harry desmaiado numa maca. Ron ficou preocupado, mas também com vontade de rir. Pelo menos Hermione viria aqui definitivamente... mas quem veio primeiro foi Ginny, dizendo que Harry tinha se atrasado.

"_Que bom que você veio me visitar"_, comentou para o amigo quando este acordou. Perderam o jogo, mas McLaggen tinha se ferrado e Hermione vinha com mais frequência, e os dois conversavam... e ele percebeu o quanto sentia falta dela.

"_Você tem que fazer... _terminar_... seu trabalho de DCAT"_, ela disse em tom de secretária eficiente.

"_Você vai me ajudar?"_

"_Eu já terminei"_

"_Perguntei se você _vai_ me ajudar"_, então ela respondeu com um sorriso enigmático que o desmontou.

* * *

As maravilhosas Penas Auto-Revisoras de Fred e George fizeram de um trabalho ruim um trabalho ainda pior.

"_Ah, não! Não me diga que vou ter que escrever tudo de novo!"_

"_Não esquenta"_, disse Hermione, _"a gente pode dar um jeito"_

"_Adoro você, Hermione"_.

Eu amo você, Hermione.

"_Não deixe Lavender ouvir você dizendo isso"_

"_Não deixarei... ou talvez deixe... aí ela me dá o fora..."_

Era incrível pensar que há poucos meses achava Lavender extraordinariamente perfeita para ele, bonita, simpática e amável. Talvez ela não fosse assim tão ruim. Talvez a química dos dois não fosse tão boa assim, só isso.

* * *

"_Não é a Lavender"_, era a frase que mais ouvia ultimamente. Claro que era impossível fugir da namorada o tempo todo, mas o máximo que ele conseguisse estava bom. Ele era realmente um fracasso.

E não passou no teste de Aparatação. _Meia sobrancelha_.

Estava agora sentado em sua cama, no quarto dos garotos, assistindo Harry tomar Felix Felicis, ao lado de Hermione. O plano era encontrar Slughorn, mas Harry estava decidido a ir à cabana de Hagrid enterrar aquela aranha gigante. _"Confiem em mim. Sei o que estou fazendo... ou pelo menos... a Felix Felicis sabe"_

* * *

"_QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO LÁ EM CIMA COM _ELA_?"_, gritou Lavender. Viu Hermione com um sorriso cínico se afastar, deixando-o sozinho e gaguejante para se entender com a namorada.

"_Conversando"_

"_Não era bem _conversa_ o que fazíamos lá em cima, Ronald"_ Ótimo, Hermione não precisava ouvir isso, pensou ao ver a amiga se emburrar.

"_Pois é. Não somos um casal de conversar não é mesmo?"_, disse ele agora com a voz mais firme.

"_Porque _você_ não quer"_

"_Não, porque não temos assunto!"_, agora Ginny e Dean se juntaram à plateia que os assistiam.

"_Eu já disse__ que você pode se abrir comigo"_

"_Lavender, não está dando certo"_

"_Falar comigo?"_

"_Não, _nós_ não estamos dando certo!"_

"_Ótimo. Realmente_ _ótimo. Eu investi em você, tempo, paciência, amor e até dinheiro, e simplesmente não estamos dando certo",_ ela falou tudo muito rápido, com muito rancor.

"_Isso"_.

Lavender deu um tapa na cara de Ron. No exato lugar onde se beijaram há exatos cinco meses e catorze dias. Com a mesma mão que segurou em sua nuca. E os mesmos olhos que brilharam naquela noite se encheram de lágrimas. E o mesmo rapaz que ela queria naquela noite lhe pareceu repulsivo.

"_Acabou, Ronald. Terminamos"_, ela disse em voz baixa e grave, pisando firme e subindo para o dormitório feminino. Ron ficou lá, sem ação, entre a felicidade e o chateamento. O mundo dá mesmo voltas. Alguém segurou sua mão, de leve.

"_Foi covarde. Mas acabou"_, sussurrou Hermione. Estava tão aliviado que se morresse agora, morreria feliz. 

**Eh, eh, eh, eh, so happy I could die... and it's all right.**

* * *

_**Dramático esse fim, não? Espero que ****vocês tenham gostado :D**_


End file.
